legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartlake Shopping Mall (41058)
Heartlake Shopping Mall is a set released in the summer of 2014. It is now retired. Official Description Hang out at the Heartlake Shopping Mall with the LEGO Friends! Head to Heartlake Shopping Mall for a girls’ day out! Stephanie and Emma are driving there in their new convertible for a fun day of fashion. Check out the sports shop and try on a dress in the bridal boutique. Then head to the food court for a slice of pizza before a well-earned relax in the spa with Sophie. Take some pictures in the photo booth before strutting down the catwalk in the charity fashion show while the DJ spins the decks, all to raise awareness for jungle animal rescue. Phew - what a day! * Includes 4 mini-doll figures: Stephanie, Emma, Sophie and Julian (DJ), plus Emma’s dog Lady. * Features a shopping mall with a revolving door to the mall lobby, bridal shop, sports shop, food court, Spa, photo booth with camera and flash, and an accessories stand * Also features a convertible car with an opening trunk * Bridal shop includes a mannequin, ring, diamond, tiara and a flower bouquet * Food court features an Italian pizza stand with pizza and wood oven, fast food outlet with sandwich, fries, water bottle, grill and sauce bottle, and a cashier with a bill and coin * Sports shop features a mannequin, 2 basketballs, bike, skateboard, snowboard, weights, cap, backpack, tennis racquet, swim fins and a checkout counter * Spa accessories include hair product and brushes, lipstick, nail polish bar and manicure stand, pedicure chair and basin * Also includes 2 palm trees, flowerpots, mall map and leaflet, dining area with fountain and glass panel, Heartlake City Mall sign, revolving catwalk, DJ mixing table, 2 loudspeakers and 3 jungle animal rescue boards * Rearrange the shops to create your own mall layout * Push the transparent revolving door to enter this shopping paradise * Pull the handle to receive your pictures from the photo booth * Do a twirl on the revolving catwalk * Open the trunk of the convertible car to put your shopping bags in *Car measures over 1” (5cm) high, 3” (9cm) long and 1” (5cm) wide *Shops measure over 3” (8cm) high, 5” (13cm) wide and 1” (5cm) deep *Lobby measures over 3” (8cm) high, 4” (12cm) wide and 3” (9cm) deep *Dining area measures over 3” (8cm) high, 4” (12cm) wide and 2” (6cm) deep *Runway measures over 4” (12cm) wide, 2” (7cm) deep and under 1” (1cm) high *Mixing desk measures over 1” (3cm) high, 1” (4cm) wide and under 1” (2cm) deep *Accessories stand measures over 1” (5cm) high, 1” (5cm) wide and under 1” (2cm) deep LFChE Description Emma loves the Shopping Mall. She knows all the shop owners, and visits every week to check out the new clothing styles. There are lots of wonderful shops to explore, a food court full of treats, a beauty spa for ultimate relaxation, and all kinds of fun events are held there, too. Stephanie and Emma took a trip to the Mall for flippers and other supplies for a fun coastal adventure. It looks like they found everything they needed! The Mall recently hosted a charity show. Heartlake High students and their pets walked the runway. Emma swapped her camera for the DJ decks, while Julian took photos. Stephanie has a great idea: she'll organise a charity concert at the Mall. She hopes her talented friends will be happy to perform. Emma and her pals love to pose for cute mementos at the Mall's photo booth. Say "Cheese!". Sophie is relaxing in the spa. Fun Facts * According to the map which was free in some shops in 2016, the Mall is also known as Palm Shopping Mall and is located on Shopping Street. * The Sophie mini-doll is unique with her turban and face mask. * The Mall was seen in the episode Friends of the Jungle. Gallery Heartlake Mall Unbo.JPG|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41058No1.jpg|The Bridal Boutique and Spa. 41058No2.jpg|The Food Court and Sports Shop. 41058No3.jpg|The photo booth. 41058No4.jpg|The accessories stand. 41058No5.jpg|Stephanie and Lady on the catwalk. 41058No6.jpg|Sophie mini-doll included in the set. 41058No7.jpg|One of the Jungle Animal Rescue boards. Other Images 20180127 133537.JPG|The set shown in promotional maps as Palm Shopping Mall. Category:Sets Category:2014 Sets Category:Summer 2014 Wave Category:Stephanie Sets Category:Emma Sets Category:Retired Sets